Sweet Seduction
by californiagirl1426
Summary: How long will it take Caleb and Cornelia to realize that their dreams are about to become reality?  CalebxCornelia romance.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

**A/N: **As you can see by the rating, this story will be rated M. I just wanted to let you know before you read too far. This first chapter doesn't have much M rated stuff in it, but it will soon.

Okay, now that that's sorted out, I'd like to give my one of my friends a thanks for giving me the idea for writing this story. She's kept on reminding me to write this, and I have finally done it! Yay! The title for this story is her idea, but she doesn't want to be named. Anyway, you know who you are! Hope you like it. :-)

**Summary: **How long will it take Caleb and Cornelia to realize that their dreams are about to become reality? CalebxCornelia romance.

Sweet Seduction

Chapter 1

_Caleb swiftly entered into Cornelia. As he began to rock his hips back and forth, he felt such a surge of pleasure. He wasn't sure if there was anything that could match the pleasure that he was feeling right now._

_Their tongues were mimicking their actions down below. Faster and faster, Caleb was pumping into Cornelia. If she kept moaning like that, Caleb knew he wouldn't last much longer. Trying to make this moment last longer, he flipped them over so that Cornelia was on top._

_She smiled playfully as she began to move. She loved every second that he was in, and hated every time he slightly withdrew. Caleb let his hands wander, and began to stroke Cornelia's sides before coming to a rest at her breasts. He pinched one of her pert nipples, right before Cornelia tore his hands away and pinned him down. Caleb growled angrily. Who new that the sweet, little Earth Guardian could be so rough? He became more turned on, if that was even humanly possible. Caleb was made immobile by the same woman that was making pleasure surge through his body at the same time. He watched as she continued riding him. Her breasts were bouncing so tantalizingly. He ached to reach out. They were so close, but yet so far away. . . . . _**Beep, beep!!**

Caleb quickly sat up and turned off the annoying Earthling contraption. Some would call it an alarm clock, but to Caleb, it was "The stupid rectangular box that picks the absolute worst time to awaken me from my dreams." Panting and drenched in sweat, Caleb pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed while waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal.

He had started to have these erotic dreams ever since the Guardians and their boyfriends went to the beach. It had just been an ordinary day in Heatherfield . . .

_One week into summer vacation . . ._

"Whooh! Finally summer is here! Time to paaaarrrrtty!" Irma shouted.

"Whoah, whoah, calm down Irma. School only ended a week ago and we've got plenty of time to party. Right now, we are going to take a well deserved vacation at the beach with our, umm, boyfriends." Taranee reminded Irma, while blushing at the comment about the boyfriends.

Will was driving all of the Guardians in her car while Matt was driving the guys. Will glanced at Taranee and said, "Awww, Taranee. It's so cute how you're still shy about dating Nigel. You guys make such a great couple."

"Yeah, I guess we do make a good couple, but you have to admit, the cutest couple is Martin and Irma!"

"Hah, hah, Taranee. Even though he is a little nerd, he's a sweet guy once you give him the chance." Irma defended herself.

"Yeah, guys don't pick on Irma. The one who we should be getting on is Cornelia. She's dating someone from another world!" Hay Lin said playfully.

"Hey, leave Cornelia alone!" Will said, defending her best friend. She knew that Hay Lin was kidding, so she decided to play around too. "Guess how many hours, Ms. Earth Guardian spent trying to find the perfect swimsuit to impress Caleb?"

"Hours! I would have thought days!" Irma inputted.

"Did you find one that was perfect, Cornelia?" Taranee asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Cornelia said, as she pulled out a two piece bikini set. She showed it to the other girls. It consisted of three colors: white, brown and pink, that were made to look like Hawaiian flowers. The bottom tied on the sides, and the top tied around the neck, leaving little to the imagination.

"Wow, it looks so hot Cornelia!" said Hay Lin.

"Thanks." Cornelia said.

"That's sure to get Caleb's attention!" Irma said while wiggling her eyebrows.

And get Caleb's attention, it did. Caleb was mesmerized when he saw Cornelia. He knew that he loved Cornelia ever since he first met her, but he had never expected her to be so beautiful. Every time he looked over at her in her bikini, he knew that he would regret it. Each look burned a memory into his head, which he wouldn't be likely to soon forget.

_Back to Caleb . . ._

Caleb angrily pulled himself out of bed and stalked over to the shower. He couldn't take much more of these 3 a.m. awakenings, followed by an icy cold shower. As he turned on the cold water, he couldn't help but wonder if Cornelia was having dreams like his.

**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 1. I know that it's kinda short, but I don't like writing long chapters, it's just not my style. The next chapter will be about Cornelia and her dreams. I don't know how long it will take, but please bear with me! Review and let me know what you think, but no flames, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter of this story! Just so every one knows, Caleb and Cornelia are both over 18. (Remember, they can drive by themselves.)

Anyway, I'm going to redo this story, because I don't like the angle I was going with it.

Don't worry, I will have the redone chapter posted soon, but I'm going to delete this story. If you want to read the new story, please add me to your author alert, or just keep checking my profile page to see if I've added anything new, because story alert won't let you know that I've added the first chapter.

I'm sorry, but I promise to have the new story up within 2 weeks, and "Betrothed," will also be updated again.

Californiagirl1426


End file.
